


Love Bite

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Bodhi feels as if everyone is staring at him this morning - he just can't figure out the reason why.





	Love Bite

Everyone on base knew Bodhi Rook. How could they not – he had a reputation, and he knew. Imperial pilot. Imperial defector. Rebel pilot. Rebel fighter.

It was just… he'd thought he'd – sooner or later – get used to the constant gazes trailing after him. But even now, months later, Bodhi could still feel the various pairs of eyes on his back, burning holes into him wherever he went. This morning wasn't any different. Full of looks and poorly hidden stares.

He simply didn't like the attention, no matter whether positive or negative – it made him uncomfortable – and so he tried to keep his head low as he ducked out of Cassian's quarters, making his way toward the mess hall while Cassian still used the refresher.

When he approached the table Jyn, Chirrut, and Baze had claimed, Bodhi could have sworn he'd heard someone snigger. Turning around, the two fighter pilots in question quickly turned themselves – although not without muttering something that sounded like _'didn't know the captain was this possessive…'_

Telling himself to ignore the comment, Bodhi crossed the last bit of distance. And stopped dead in his tracks. This was odd.

"Good morning…" he started slowly, a hand automatically reaching up to fiddle with his goggles, wary due to the fact even his friends were giving him a scrutinizing once-over, the corners of their mouths twitching suspiciously. "Uhm… Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Chirrut smiled up at him from his place next to Baze and pointed his staff in Bodhi's general direction. If Bodhi didn't know better, he'd say he was smirking.

"You, my friend, certainly seem to have had a _good_ _night_."

"What? Why?" Bodhi frowned, then looked down at himself. Sure, he'd dressed in a hurry this morning – they'd gotten a bit carried away with their morning routine, and Bodhi wasn't entirely sure whether that was his or Cassian's fault – but at first glance, he didn't notice anything wrong with his jumpsuit. All buttons and zippers were in their right places and the amount of oil stains was no different than on any other day.

"Have you even _seen_ yourself?" An enormous grin was plastered across Jyn's face and she seemed to fight off laughter as she picked up the empty plate from Bodhi's seat, holding the shiny, metal bottom side toward him. "Look here."

Leaning closer to get a better view of his reflection, Bodhi cocked his head. There was something weirdly discoloured on his neck, and he absentmindedly reached out his fingers to touch the reddish mark. No… not mark. _Marks_. And they were quite prominent even. There was another just below his ear, one right above his collarbone, and two others peeking out of his suit collar, barely hidden by the fabric.

And that was just the left side of his face.

… _what the heck_ …

Before Bodhi could get any more wrapped up in thoughts over the mysterious appearance of _kriffing red, mouth-sized marks on his body_ or start freaking out because the whole staring-mess _just made sense_ , he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a heartbeat later, there was the familiar feeling of a stubble scratching against his face as a quick kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Sorry for the wait. What's for breakfast today?"

As if in slow motion, Bodhi turned and fixed Cassian with a serious look, his eyes sinking deep into Cassian's.

"We. need. to. talk."

 

* * *

  _fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe I typed this in two hours…  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
